94
Joe and Carolyn are at the Blue Whale, trying to patch up their recent troubles. In Bangor, Victoria and Frank have dinner together. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I have left the terrifying shadows of Collinwood to continue a search that has occupied most of my life; a search to discover the secret of my identity. I have just met a friendly and understanding stranger who might help me end that search. Back in Collinsport, Carolyn Stoddard is searching too; for love and understanding and peace of mind. Joe thinks Carolyn is only pretending to have a good time ; she claims the recent events at Collinwood are causing her nerves. She tells him about Victoria seeing Bill's ghost, which Joe disbelieves. Joe admits he's unsure of Carolyn now. Maggie and Sam enter and receive from Carolyn a dinner invitation. Victoria tells Frank that a nurse at the Foundling Home was her fantasy mother until she got another job. While dancing, Carolyn tells Joe she invited Maggie and Sam to their table because she wanted to demonstrate a lack of hard feelings. Sam asks Maggie how she feels about Joe and Carolyn. Frank tells Victoria he'll help her even though Hanscombe is a popular name in these parts. He wants to see her again. Richard is ominous about Frank's enthusiasm for Victoria's 'lost cause'. Maggie learns that Victoria's been in Bangor for a few days, and they all conclude that Malloy's ghost is proof that the Governess needed a vacation. Sam is worried about the story. Maggie worries that Victoria will be lonesome, and Carolyn spews that Burke is with her. Joe rightly stands up for himself and says he's not going to be Carolyn's sap. Maggie smiles. Frank asks Richard about his attitude toward Victoria, and gets reminded that Victoria isn't their client: Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is. Sam orders additional drinks; Joe returns after having dropped off Carolyn and Sam asks Joe to see Maggie home. He has to do something. Maggie and Joe again talk boats and share laughs. Memorable quotes : Joe: (to Carolyn) You can't expect me to come crawling back every time Devlin isn't around. Now you'd better start understanding that right now! ---- : Sam: Penny for your thoughts. : Maggie: Don't squander your money. Dramatis personae * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Conrad Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Hugh Franklin as Richard Garner → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Charles Goff as Bangor Pine Hotel Waiter (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First episode written by Ron Sproat. * Sam sticks with his pipe rather than cigarettes; the pipe goes with his "artistic" image and the "wise old sayings" Maggie accuses him of propounding. Story * Carolyn and Joe have known each other for most of their lives. * Joe has lived in Collinsport all his life. * When Victoria was 9 years old she became attached to a woman who came to the foundling home. * TIMELINE: It was a few days ago when Victoria found the ledger sheet with B. Hanscom's name on it. Maggie hasn't seen Victoria in a couple of days. Bloopers and continuity errors * A camera lens swings into view when Carolyn's party start to discuss Victoria and Burke having gone to Bangor. Joe says that he has lived in Collinswood all his life. Not Collinsport. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 94 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 91-950094